Family Will Awake
by pineconeface711
Summary: How Allegra felt during Bliss's visit. Can she save Bliss? Just how her words affected Allegra and how they made her scream. Flames are accepted and reviews are wonderful.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Blue Bloods series.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep. She wanted to wake up but it seemed impossible; there was no other man for her. Not Charles Force or Michael the Archangel, whatever he was. She wanted to be free for once, not bound by what her past self had done.

Yes, Allegra Van Alen felt as if she was her own person, not Gabrielle. No one really considered what she had done good at all by means of breaking her oath. Allegra was bringing the savior her people needed. Her daughter, her true child, Schuyler would bring the Blue Bloods to their deserved salvation. It was her _other_ daughter that needed to be disposed of. Allegra was sure that if she could come out of her trance her could save her daughter from damnation. If there was something that could be done, it would

She was visited constantly by her savior of a daughter, Schuyler. Schuyler was constantly reading her the _New York Times_, which indeed was thoughtful. That was the only way she could keep in touch with the ever present changing world. Charles always came too. His visits always were sorrowful. He pleaded her to wake up. He promised that he would save her' she would not be destroyed for she was uncorrupted. His visits always made her cry within her thoughts. After all the years she still loved and wanted him. Now it seemed as though Cordelia never came anymore. No one ever spoke of her mother. She missed her too much. Even Lawrence, the one man she never expected to see came anymore. Last visit he mentioned he was going to Rio.

Then came the visit she never expected. Bliss Llewellyn, her unclaimed daughter.

She whispered, "Allegra?" She called me by name. Why was she here? Did she know my secret? Had her father spilt the beans?

The she continued in the same hushed tone. "It's me. I'm… Bliss. I don't know if you remember me, but I think you might be my…" Bliss cut herself off.

Allegra could feel as if Bliss was brought to tears, and Allegra felt the same way. There was one thing that was certain though; somehow, someway Bliss figured out her secret paternity. It all started to feel cruel to Allegra. How could she abandon that daughter? She left her and went to Schuyler. What kind of uncorrupted angel does that? What gave her the right to do that?

Like a bolt of lightning, it struck. She knew why she left. Something was horribly wrong with Bliss. She was tainted and could bring an end to her people. The same people, Gabrielle unselfishly sacrificed herself to protect. She took their burden and took the prophecy, that her child of a broken bond would save them all.

Allegra wanted so anxiously to wake up, push away the barriers that kept her frozen in time. She had to warn them all of Bliss' true nature. Then maybe there would still be hope; they could get Bliss help. Then Allegra could live happily with both daughters?

For the first time Allegra tried to wake up. She would still mourn her beloved Steven but her daughters needed her. She was willing to sacrifice her happiness for her people; sadly it was the only way.

_Wait, _a voice called in her head! _What if there is nothing you can do? What if Bliss is too corrupted for you to save? What if all that is left for you is pain and suffering? Can really take any more of that?_

The voice was right but… _No, _Allegra told it. _My family is out there; Cordelia, Lawrence, Schuyler, and… Bliss._

_Oh but how wrong you are_, the voice told her,_ Cordelia is in the reformatory, a special thanks to Bliss for that. Lawrence is going to lose his fight in Rio and Bliss is beyond help._

Cordelia, gone? No that was wrong. The voice must be wrong, it must tell lies. What was this about Lawrence? He was going to lose his fight. Allegra thought if she woke up, then she could save him and Bliss was not beyond help; she can and will be saved.

Then in this confusion, Allegra realized the voice told the truth. This was how she broke through the barriers. Her eyes opened fast and screamed in fury, pain, confusion, and happiness!

AN: I hoped you enjoyed, this was the first fanfic I wrote for the Blue Blood fandom. Aside from the length, I'm pleased how it turned. Please leave a review, I accept flames and adore constructive critism!


End file.
